Foamy
by chille-tiid
Summary: When Marinette goes to study at the café, this was the last thing she expected. Adreinette oneshot full of fluff. Based off a scene in "Secret Garden"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I was inspired by the K-drama, Secret Garden. If you've seen it you'll know what I'm referring to ;) If you haven't seen it I'd highly recommend it. But I digress! Here's my miraculous take on that scene featuring our favorite pairing. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. I do not own Secret Garden or any of its ideas and characters**

* * *

An archer pulls back 0.75 m on a bow which has a stiffness of 200 N/m. The arrow weighs 50 g. What is the velocity of the arrow immediately after release?

Marinette chewed the tip of her pen in frustration. Physics was one of her worst subjects and this one problem had been giving her difficultly for some time. The bell over the café door rang as a couple walked in. Marinette looked up from her homework and watched them as they walked arm in arm up to the counter. Though grateful for the distraction, she couldn't help but feel the slight tinge of jealousy. It was her own fault for coming to study at the café; she knew there was bound to be at least one couple stopping by the shop for a drink or a sweet treat. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit of resentment. If only Adrien and I could do things like that, she thought. Replacing her pen for her cappuccino, she leaned back in her chair and sipped the hot beverage slowly. Too deep into thought, Marinette hadn't noticed the blond-haired boy step into the shop after the couple. Nor had she noticed him see her and smile. And she definitely did not see him walking up to her. But she did notice when the boy stopped in front of her table and said:

"Hello, Marinette." The girl snapped out of her thoughts and nearly fell over backwards. Marinette stared up at Adrien Agreste in disbelief. She set her drink down with shaky hands. He smiled back at her, waiting for her to respond.

"H-hi, Adrien," she managed to squeak.

"Ask him to sit down," came Tikki's voice in her head. How rude of me! Marinette thought, promising to scold herself later.

"Would you like to sit down?" Marinette asked, her cheeks going rosy.

"Oh, yes, thank you," he replied. Marinette shuffled some of her papers around so as to clear space for him. He put his bag on the table and sat down. He looked down at her papers: what looked like that night's physics homework and lots of scratch paper with boatloads of different equations scribbled out.

"Came to work on the homework?" Adrien inquired. Marinette looked down at the papers with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Umm y-yes," she stuttered. "I felt a change of scenery might help me understand these problems." She put a hand behind her head, eyes still on the homework. Adrien looked back up at her. He had noticed many times before but every time felt like the first time: Marinette was very pretty. He liked her freckles and her smile. And her eyes; he had never seen such beautiful blue eyes. And not only was she pretty, but she was kind and funny and genuine. She always seemed to be nervous around him, but in a sort of quirky way Adrien found it very endearing. He treasured the rare moments when she seemed to get over her anxiety and they could just talk and enjoy one another's company.

"You too?" he asked. Marinette looked back up at him, letting her hand fall back down into her lap. Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out his own homework and scratch paper, grinning. "I can't make sense of these equations sometimes. It's all very frustrating." He leaned on his hand and stared intently at the papers in front of him. Marinette's eyes went wide. Even someone like Adrien who was good at everything struggled with simple high school physics. Just like her. She swallowed some of her anxieties and convinced herself to be brave for once.

"Would you like to work on them together?" she asked. Her voice had gone quiet but Adrien still caught it. He looked up and raised his brows at her. Oh no, she thought. But to her surprise, Adrien smiled again.

"I would like that," he said. Marinette's heart fluttered and she smiled back. The two of them set to work on the pesky homework problems. People went in and out of the café but this time the bell over the door could not take Marinette's attention away from her homework.

Almost hallway through number six, Marinette took another sip of her cappuccino. Adrien looked up at her sudden movement. As she set the cup down, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Marinette glanced up at him inquisitively.

"What is it?" she asked. Adrien was trying to contain his giggling but couldn't seem to keep it together. Marinette looked around nervously, brows drawing together.

"What?" she asked again, a little more forcefully. But her speaking only emphasized the line of foam upon her upper lip.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, his laughter finally contained. He was smiling like crazy. "You've got some foam…" He pointed to his own lip. Marinette's eyes went wide and her cheeks went crimson. As she reached for her napkin, Adrien put his hand over hers to stop it. He had absolutely what made him do it, but he did it. He stood up and leaned in toward her over the table.

"Let me." And it was then that Adrien Agreste put his lips onto those of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette felt as if her heart would burst. Adrien, too, felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had seen this sort of trick in many romances.

But why he chose to pull it on a girl in the middle of studying in a coffee shop, he did not know. Adrien pulled away from Marinette, whose eyes looked as if they would pop out of her head and whose cheeks were a darker red than any rose he had ever seen. He cast his eyes down to her lips, which no longer had a line of foam sitting across the top.

Before either teen could think, say, or do anything, a cry rang out from somewhere nearby. Never had Marinette been so happy for an akuma attack. Both stood up quickly albeit clumsily.

"I-I-I have to-" Adrien spluttered, shoving papers into his bag.

"N-need to go!" Marinette finished, following suit. Without another word, both ran out of the café and into opposite directions.

* * *

As Ladybug, Marinette jumped to the top of a small flower shop and looked around for the culprit. She was still very much dazed from Adrien's kiss but there was no time to think about it at the moment.

"What's the situation?" Chat Noir's voice appeared at her side. She side eyed him.

"No puns or flirting? You feeling okay, kitty?" she asked. Adrien, too, was stunned at his actions. He loved Ladybug, not Marinette. Right? But no, he thought. This was not the time.

"Don't worry, my lady. I'm feeling just purr-fect," he replied, giving her a wink. He laughed at her groan as the two of them jumped off to save the day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I decided to write an epilogue of sorts, so enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters

* * *

Marinette wasn't entirely sure why she had agreed to this again. It wasn't like she was angry or upset with the boy. Far from it, really. But it was so _awkward_. It had been two days since Adrien's move in the café and both teens had been avoiding each other like the plague. His kiss had been so sudden; terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Neither one could help the feeling of wanting to ignore the other for a while. But here Marinette was again. The blond haired model sat across from her with a stack of papers on his lap. Though it wasn't the homework his eyes were focused on.

Adrien, too, was slightly regretting his decision to ask Marinette to study again. But he felt bad for inciting an unnecessary tension upon their friendship. It was terribly awkward asking her but nonetheless she nervously agreed.

The two hadn't been sitting in the café for long – a different café than the previous time – but neither had spoken yet. Marinette looked around the shop anxiously, wringing her hands together in nervous knots. Homework was not on either of their minds.

"Come on and apologize already," Plagg's voice popped into Adrien's mind. "Then we can leave and go eat some cheese." Adrien knew that Plagg was right. Not about the cheese, of course, but about apologizing. He cleared his throat and attempted to chuck aside his embarrassment.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened last time," Adrien said timidly. Marinette's body stiffened, embarrassed at the memory. "I'm not really sure why I did that, and without your permission. So I'm sorry." He looked to her eyes, waiting for any sort of reaction. Marinette felt frozen in place. It had shocked her in the moment, but even if Adrien had asked her it still would have happened. She smiled at the thought, though still she blushed.

"It's alright," she replied at last. "No harm done." She waved a hand. Adrien sighed, very much relieved for her forgiveness. Not that he was surprised; Marinette was exceedingly kind and understanding.

"I guess," Adrien began. But then he paused. He had been thinking about it since it happened; why he'd kissed Marinette. It was because she reminded him of Ladybug and he had wanted to pull out that romantic move. But did he really want Marinette to know that? Said girl looked at him expectantly and he decided that he could trust her with something like this.

"You remind me of someone I care about a lot. I think that's why I, you know." Marinette's heart sunk. He has a crush on someone, she thought. She tried to push through the dejection she felt and feigned a smile.

"Oh? Do I know her?" Marinette asked, for she truly was curious about who it was. Then maybe she could get her hands around her neck…

"Hey, be nice," Tikki's voice invaded her thought. Right, right, play nice, Marinette thought. Adrien chuckled.

"Sort of, it's rather complicated," he said. Marinette looked at him quizzically, encouraging him to elaborate. His eyes darted away from her in embarrassment.

"It sounds a bit silly but you remind me of Ladybug. And I may have a crush on her, so something in me just told me to go for it. Does that make sense?" He gazed back up at Marinette.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" he asked. For her eyes were as wide as he'd ever seen them, mouth slightly open, and cheeks absolutely crimson. Adrien had a crush on Ladybug, meaning Adrien sort of had a crush on Marinette. It took every single ounce of self control she had not to transform in Ladybug right then and there.

"Marinette?" he said again, concerned. At last Marinette shook herself from her stupor and focused her vision on Adrien.

"L-l-ladybug, you say? How interesting," she said, her excitable jitters in full swing. She couldn't help the dreamy expression from filtering onto her face as she fantasized about sweeping Adrien off his feet as Ladybug in the near future.

"You don't think that it's weird?" Adrien's voice cut into her daydream briefly. He worriedly looked to her. He trusted her very much but he didn't want her to think less of him.

"Not at all," Marinette managed, still dazed. Adrien's face lightened. He knew Marinette would understand; she was just like his lady. He chuckled, his gaze going toward the window.

"That's why you remind me of her," he said. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts. She looked to the boy quizzically. Noticing her confused expression, Adrien smiled. His eyes stayed on the window though his thoughts were very much focused on the two girls he cared about most.

"You're both very understanding and kind. Both of you would stand up for anybody in need of help," he said. He looked back at her. "And you're both very strong, even though I don't think you believe it." Marinette couldn't help but gape at the boy. It was true that Ladybug was all those things, but Marinette herself? Adrien was much too generous. She opened her mouth and put up her hand to protest. Knowing what she was about to say, Adrien reached forward and took her hand in his.

"It's indisputable to me," he said. Immediately, Marinette's cheeks flushed. The boy laughed and after a moment of stupefaction, Marinette could not help but join in. When they stopped, she looked up at him, heart aflutter from the look he gave her.

"You really are a special person," Adrien affirmed. "Believe it yourself." Marinette was sure she would melt into a puddle of goo. Her cheeks grew even hotter but still she gave Adrien a smile. Happily, he returned the grin. After a moment of a happy silence, Adrien realized his hand was still covering Marinette's. He blushed and pulled it away.

"Sorry," he said, though neither was upset about it. "Shall we take a look at this homework?" Obviously Marinette would have enjoyed more sentimental conversation but it seemed that he had given her a lot to think about. Adrien liked Ladybug, but Marinette reminded him of Ladybug; so he liked her too? Adrien also had a lot to reconsider. He loved Ladybug, but there was also something about Marinette.

But now was not the time; they had sorted one thing out today and that was enough. Both pushed any thoughts aside and the two friends put their brains to work.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you thought, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
